Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phinbella. Isabella finally asks Phineas for some alone time. After doing so their lives soon change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I should be working on some of my other stories, but I couldn't help myself. I had to write this! It was going to be a oneshot, then it changed to a twoshot, now quite possibly it's going to be a four chapter story. The song 'Are you Gonna Kiss Me or Not' by Thompson Square inspired me to do so. The song will come into play in the next chapter. And of course, this is a Phinbella story. :) Okay, guess that's it for now. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doing?"<p>

Yes, you guessed it. That voice was none other than Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The young girl was dressed in her usual pink dress with a matching pink bow and shoes. She was making her usual trip over to the Flynn/Fletcher household.

Her visits always led to her asking her punch line question, then she'll get her answer, then it will follow with her assisting the young boy that she secretly adores and then lastly, she'll go home.

But today was different.

Today was the day that she was going to ask if Phineas Flynn would spend some time with her alone. This time she would succeed, unlike the time she asked him out to the movies. Not soon after she got Phineas to say yes, and after he told his brother that he'd see him at home later… poof! Somehow both brothers were combined into one. That was the most bizarre times she's ever spent with the both of them. To this day, she doesn't know how they ever separated.

But never mind all that… this time was going to be different. She's just going to tell him that she wanted to spend time with him, and him alone. No offence to Ferb, of course.

So now, we go back to when she asks her most famous question,

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doing?"

Phineas and Ferb were both just relaxing next to the tree. Very odd considering these two brothers are almost always doing something cool and interesting.

Phineas smiled at her, "Hi, Isabella! Ferb and I are actually just relaxing today."

Isabella frowned, "Why? Are you two feeling all right? You guys never waste a nice summer day like this."

"No, no, we're fine… we had a late night cleaning up the last project we did yesterday, so we're just taking it easy today."

"Oh, okay that's cool," Isabella started tugging on the collar of her blouse, "Um, Phineas?"

"Yeah…?"

"I was wondering… if you're not doing anything tonight, would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie? Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us? What about Ferb?"

Isabella's heart dropped, "I just thought… that it would be nice if you and I spent some time together… but if you don't want to-"

"On no, it's not that at all," Phineas looked towards his stepbrother, "would you mind, Ferb? Don't want you to feel left out."

Ferb just shook his head.

Phineas smiled, "I take it that he doesn't mind. Okay, Isabella I'll see you later tonight then. Is seven alright?"

Isabella had a hard time trying to contain her excitement, "That's fine, Phineas. I'll see you later then. Alright, then… I should go. Bye guys!"

"Bye, Isabella!"

Isabella opened the gate back up and exited through it. She hurried home with a little skip in her step. She couldn't believe it! Everything went so well and tonight she'll finally be able to spend some alone time with Phineas.

Upon reaching home, she called out to her mother,

"Mom! Mom, come quick!"

Her mother, Vivian came running downstairs,

"Si, si Izzy! What is wrong, are you hurt?"

Isabella shook her head, "No, mom I'm fine. I'm better then fine, I'm great!"

"Ah, I'll take it that Phineas said yes about your date?"

"Mom, it's not a date! We're just spending time together… without Ferb. And yes, he did say yes!"

"Oh, Izzy I'm so happy for you. I can't believe that my little girl is growing up so fast. Here you are, ten years old and you're having you crush over for a movie. Oi, where does the time go?"

"I'm not that grown up, mom… oh, I should go and get ready! Phineas is going to be here in five hours!"

With that, Isabella darted up the stairs into her room. Vivian shook her head,

"Ah, young love…"

* * *

><p>Right after Isabella left Phineas couldn't help but notice the weird look his brother was giving him.<p>

"What?" Phineas asked,

Ferb just grinned and stood up.

"What's wrong," Phineas asked, "Are you offended that me and Isabella are going to spend some time without you? Because I can call and cancel if you feel that way."

Ferb sighed and started toying with his wrench.

Phineas stood up and stood next to his brother "Come on, Ferb. For once, talk to me. What's with that look?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "You're so oblivious, brother."

"I'm oblivious? Of what?"

"To the fact that you're oblivious…"

"I still don't get what you're saying. What did I do that makes me oblivious?"

Ferb chucked, "Phineas there's a reason that, Isabella want's to see you alone tonight."

"There is?"

"Yes… yes there is, and I'm not sure that you're worthy enough to know."

Phineas frowned, "Her come on now, Ferb. I can't be all that bad, can it?"

"You haven't noticed for years now… but I have…"

"What haven't I noticed?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"Oh no you don't," Phineas spoke, "you can't just go silent on me now."

"Here's some hints… wanting to go alone with you to the movies, being in the city of love, stranded on a island with a nice sunset, day dreamy looks whenever she sees you…"

Phineas was clearly confused, "I don't… quite understand…?

Ferb groaned, "Do I need to spell it out for you? It's Isabella!"

"Isabella, what about her?"

Ferb grabbed his brother's shoulders, "SHE wanted to see a movie with you, and only you, remember? SHE was miserable when we left Paris, remember? SHE was crying on that island, remember? And SHE looks at you like she has for a few years now!"

"Wait… Isabella? You're talking about, Isabella?"

"Yes… yes I'm talking about, Isabella. Phineas, Isabella… has a crush on you."

For once in his life, Phineas was speechless. His best friend in the whole wide world… had a crush on him? How's that possible? He's good at reading people, right? He should know when-

Then it hit him. A few weeks ago when Isabella was looking forward to seeing that movie with just him, and then something hit him and Ferb and combined them together. That confused and disappointed look she gave him. Then there was that time when they were landed in Paris to refuel their flying machine during the middle of summer. For some reason she seemed very distressed but he didn't even bother to ask her why. Finally there was that island… he was so busy freaking out and trying to win a stupid bet; he didn't even take the time to find out why she seemed so sad.

All this time, it was all because she liked him. Scratch that, she LIKE liked him. How could he be so naïve and stupid?

Phineas took a couple steps back, "I can't believe it… all this time that I've been spending with her. She was trying to get my attention and I was completely blowing her off. I can't believe that I've been so… blind."

Ferb sighed, "At last, you've come to realize her true feelings. Now… the question is, how do you feel about her?"

That was a good question. How does Phineas feel about his best friend? He likes her, of course… but could he possibly feel the same way about her, like she does him?

When he started thinking about her, his cheeks grew warm and he started getting little flutters in his stomach. Could this also be him liking her as well? Looking at Ferb, he probably wanted to know as well.

Phineas gulped, "I… I think I do, Ferb. I mean, I've always liked her, and… I think I could begin to soon really like her as well."

Ferb smiled, "You may think that… but I can see in your eyes that you already do."

Phineas went to reply, but Ferb shook his head, "Don't even try and argue… besides, you should probably start getting ready. You're going to need all the time you can get."

Phineas chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>I have mixed feelings about this... I like it, but I dont know. Please, please review! I need the feed back of whether I should continue or not. Signed and anonymous reviews are accepted, so is constructive criticism, but flames are not! If I get feedback and it's positive, I'll continue. This is my first Phineas and Ferb story so please leave feedback. And don;t forget to check out my other stories as well! (If you don't, that's fine also) XD Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear me! I've only done one chapter and already a lot of people have read it! Seeing this I typed up the next chapter quickly. Thanks so much guys! XD Now for some shout outs...**

**PnFfan101: Thanks so much for reading! XD I'm glad you like it.**

**PhinebellaLover: Oh thank you, I definitely will. :)**

**PhinBella Fan2: I won't, don't worry... thanks so much for reading! ;)**

**Brooke: Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**Tangledsawesome: Hey it's you! What's up? Thank so much for reading! XD**

**Alycia: Oh thanks so much! That's so kind of you to say. :)**

**disneyisbeautiful: It's you too! What's up? How do I keep in character? i've seen so many Phineas and Ferb shows, plus the movie... so I guess that's how? lol, thanks for reading.**

**jasono346: Thanks so much for showing interest! XD**

**blank reviewer: I will, thanks! XD**

**PheonixWormwood137: Hello, thanks! I've read a few stories, that's how I got inspired. And I know... Phinebella has been done countless times, but hey! I'm doing this for fun. :) Thanks for reading!**

**timothy558: I know, he talked a bit too much, but I needed him to. He'll be more silent now. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Jaida857: Thanks! Thank will be coming up soon! XD**

**Lilaily: Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**blank reviewer: Thanks so much! :D**

**Wow... that's a lot to write out. Now unto the story, oh, and I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

><p>Seven o'clock didn't come quick enough for Phineas. He was so nervous and terrified, although he couldn't understand why. He's spent time with Isabella alone before… for a few brief minutes. But each of those times, he wasn't nervous at all. So why is now any different? And another question is why is he suddenly wondering what he should wear to Isabella's house? He never cared about what he wore before.<p>

He dug through his closet and drawers and found his usual wardrobe. Orange and white striped t-shirts and blue denim shorts. He also had a suit with a tie, but that looked too formal for him.

Phineas groaned and sat down on his bed. What to do now?

"Phineas, is everything alright?"

His mother, Linda walked through the door and gasped,

"Oh my stars, what has happened to your room? It's never messy!"

Phineas laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, mom… I promise to clean it up. I'm just having a hard time picking out what to wear."

"Wait, you're caring about what you wear? And your room is a mess… who are you, and what have you done with my son."

"Mom, I'm fine okay? I just… I'm going to spend some time with Isabella tonight."

"Just you and her?"

"Yeah… just her and me."

"Aw, how adorable! I was wondering when this day would come."

Phineas frowned, "You knew that she liked me too?"

Linda chuckled, "Oh Phineas, you'd have to be blind in order to not see the feelings this girl has for you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, mom."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Just… be yourself and have a good time. After all, that's why she likes you in the first place."

Phineas eyes perked up, "That's the answer…"

He jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of denim jeans and a striped t-shirt.

"If she likes me the way I am, then so be it."

* * *

><p>Back at the Garcia-Shapiro house, Isabella was nervous as well. Not about her clothes like Phineas was, she was worried about something much worse.<p>

What were they going to talk about?

In other words, now that she's decided to tell him how she feels about him, what could she talk about without blushing or stuttering? That list was very short.

After putting on a clean dress and socks, she ran downstairs and into the living room. She then started digging through the box of D. she owned. There were cartoons, some romance movies and some others that she's never watched yet. She finally settled on the movie, Megamind. She still hasn't seen it yet and it looks like the perfect movie for two friends to see.

Vivian walked into the room, "Isa, have you picked out a movie yet?"

Isabella showed her the case, "Yeah, Mom… I still haven't watched this one yet."

"Ooh, that looks like a good one. Maybe I'll sit in and watch it with you."

"No mom, please? I want it to be just me and Phineas."

Her mother laughed, "Si, si Isa, calm down. I was just joking; I'll be upstairs while you two are on your 'date'. But you can call me down if you need me."

"I will, mom thanks."

"No problem, dear… oh and Isa? There are snacks and drinks in the kitchen for the both of you. I'm sure you'll be the perfect hostess."

Isabella smiled, "Thanks…"

After Vivian left, Isabella glanced up at the clock. It said six thirty-five… it was almost time.

* * *

><p>After dressing, Phineas made the difficult choice of talking to his sister, Candace about a few things before he left. While walking to her room, he could already hear her talking loudly about something on her phone.<p>

"And then I said, oh no she didn't! So she was like, oh yes she did! And then I was like, no way! And she was like yes way! So I was like-"

Phineas smirked as he knocked on the door. Candace's voice paused for a second,

"Mom is that you?"

"No it's me," Phineas spoke, "I wanted to talk about something with you."

He heard Candace groan, "Stacy… yeah, I'm going to have to call you back…"

After hanging up, the door swung open. Candace's angry head stuck out,

"What do you want, dweeb? I was having a very important, grownup conversation with someone sophisticated."

"I'm sorry, sis… it's about… my date tonight with Isabella. I'm really nervous, so I thought-"

Candace's eyes lite up, "You have a date with, Isabella? Say no more, come on in."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him into her room. After turning him around she kneeled down to his level and looked him straight in the eyes,

"Okay up listen, twerp… I'm going to tell you the rules of how to treat a lady properly. I DO NOT want you to screw this up!"

Phineas smiled nervously, "That's actually why I'm here, Candace. It is my first date and I need all the help I can get."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… now pay attention. Rule number one always compliment her. Even if she's ugly and fat, you must tell her how pretty she is."

"Why is that? Besides, Isabella's not ugly and fat."

"I know that… but she might feel that way sometimes and you might be the only one who can help her feel good about herself again. Rule number two a girl's best friend is perfume and flowers. So bring something one of those two items when you go tonight.

"Well, Isabella is still kind of young to be wearing perfume… so I'll bring her some flowers I guess."

"Perfect! You're catching on fast. Rule number three always be polite and respectable to her."

"I can do that… I hope."

"And lastly, rule number four…" Candace's face softened, "just have fun and be yourself."

Phineas let a breath out, "That's all not too bad. Is that the way, Jeremy treats you when you guys go out?"

"You betcha. Now, little brother it's just about time to leave."

She surprised him by embracing him in a hug,

"Uh… Candace?"

"You'll be great, Phineas… you always are."

Phineas blushed, "Golly, Candace… thanks."

"Okay stop hugging me… save some of that for, Isabella. Have fun."

Phineas gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks, Candace… for everything."

After leaving his sister's room, he headed downstairs and was met by his parents, Perry and Ferb.

"Well everyone," he spoke, "I guess I'll see you later."

Linda had small tears in her eyes, "Oh my little baby… he's growing up."

Lawrence hugged his wife tight, "Linda my darling, it's bound to happen sometime…"

Once Phineas reached the bottom of the steps, he stopped and gave Perry a gentle pat,

"See you later, pal."

Perry answered with his little gurgle growl.

Phineas smiled at Ferb, "See you later, Ferb."

Ferb stared blankly and just winked at him.

Lastly, Phineas went up to his parents,

"Okay, mom and dad… I'll be back later."

Lawrence ruffled Phineas's hair, "Have fun, old chap. Be back by eleven."

Linda hugged her son, "Yes, have fun, Phineas."

Phineas chuckled, "You guys are acting like I'm never coming back. I'll see you in a few hours."

After squirming out of his mother's tight embrace, he went to the door and exited through it. On the way out he picked two of his mom's hydrangeas and headed out towards the road. It took only two minutes to reach the Garcia-Shapiro's residence but even in that short amount of time, Phineas's stomach was once again fluttering.

He took a deep breath and sighed,

"Well… here I go."

He reached out and rung the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Isabella was racing around, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She set the snacks up on the table in fancy looking bowls, dimmed the lights slightly and even lit a candle. She wanted everything to be perfect.<p>

She made one more stop by the mirror and smoothed out her already perfect hair. She froze as soon as the doorbell rung. He was early… no wait; the clock was just chiming seven. He's right on time.

Isabella went to the door and sighed,

"Well… here I go."

She reached her hand up to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes... sort of a 'cliff hanger' oh well... Please review and tell me what you think! XD Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't help it! I had to write another chapter today! XD Thanks everyone for motivating me to do so! Beware... Phinebella ahead.**

**Alycia31: Oh, thanks so much for saying so! XD Means a lot!**

**FeatherlightPl: Oh I'm so sorry you're sick! I was sick this week as well and it was no fun. Feel better and enjoy reading! :)**

**disneyisbeautiful: Megamind is a GREAT movie! A little mention about the movie in this chapter, but not too much. You have to see it! :D**

**Tangledisawesome: Hee hee... Thanks so much! I enjoy writing a lot (or whenever I can...)**

**PandF785: Thanks so much for reading!**

**PhinebellaLover: Yeah! Quick update!**

**HunterNite: Two words. Thank. You! XD**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Her hand lingered in the air a bit longer then she wanted to. Once the doorbell rang again, Isabella placed her hand on the knob and gave it a twist. As she opened it, her heart stopped. She could never get enough of how Phineas made her feel on the inside, and tonight those feelings would be out in the open.<p>

Phineas gulped back a gasp. Isabella looked… different tonight. Why is that? She's in her usual clothes, her hair is the same… what could it be?

Isabella smiled, "Hey Phineas."

Phineas smiled nervously, "Hi Isabella… uh, you look nice tonight."

"Oh um… thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

She stepped aside so he could come in. As he walked in, he handed her the flowers,

"These are for you, Isabella."

She gasped, "Hydrangeas? Oh, Phineas they're my favorite! How did you know?"

"I just took a guess. They… match your dress."

"Thank you so much, I should get them in some water. I'll meet you in the living room."

Phineas watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. He let out a breath and hoped he did everything Candace taught him. After settling down in the living room, he couldn't help but notice that the lights were dimmed down a bit. He bit his bottom lip and started tracing a pattern with his finger on the couch.

Isabella came bounding in with the flowers, which were now in a vase. She placed them on the table and motioned to the bowls,

"Help yourself, Phineas I'm going to get the movie started."

He grabbed a handful of chips, as he watched Isabella's moves. He mentally slaps himself now for not noticing how cute she looked before tonight. Sure, he did think that she was cute, but not the kind of cute like she is now.

After she popped in the disc and hit play, she hopped up onto the couch next to Phineas.

"I think you're going to like this, it's about a super villain."

Phineas smiled, "Sounds awesome."

The movie soon kicked in and started to play,

"Here's my day so far; went to jail, lost the girl of my dreams and got my butt kicked pretty good…"

Isabella giggled, "Look… he's falling from the sky!"

Phineas laughed, "This is going to be really good."

The movie continued on,

"Still, things could be a lot worse. Oh, that's right...I'm falling to my death. Guess they can't. How did it all come to his you ask. My end starts at the beginning, the very beginning…"

Halfway through the movie, Isabella regretted picking it. There was a sweet scene between the two main characters and now… the two characters were kissing. She started getting a small mental image of her and Phineas kissing during this scene. She covered her cheeks when she felt them growing warm.

Phineas started biting his lower lip again. He never had a problem with sweet romance scenes that is until tonight. He had a sudden urge to grab Isabella's hand and plant a kiss on her. He refrained that feeling and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

After the movie ended, Isabella clapped slightly,

"Wow… that was a really good movie. I'm sad that I didn't see it in theaters."

"Yeah," Phineas replied, "I know what you mean."

After cleaning up the empty bowls and turning off the T.V, both the kids were silent. Phineas tapped his fingers on the couch and began to nibble that bottom lip again. He really has to stop that habit.

Isabella started fidgeting in her seat. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know when to say it. An idea popped into her head,

"Hey, Phineas… want to go outside and look at the sky."

Phineas nodded, "Yeah, that's sounds cool."

They exited through the back door and decided to look at the sky on top of the roof. It was a bright and clear night so Phineas pointed out some of the constellations to her while she pointed out a planet or two.

After a time of silence, Isabella sighed. Phineas propped up on his elbow and looked at her,

"Everything alright, Isabella?"

She sighed again, "I… suppose so."

"What's wrong, Izzy? You look a bit bothered."

"It's nothing… really, I'm just thinking."

Phineas frowned, "I think I've known you long enough to tell when something's bothering you."

Isabella sat up and looked at him, "I can't tell you… it's embarrassing."

_Oh gosh,_ Phineas though, _I bet I know what she's thinking about._

"You know you can tell me anything, Isabella. I promise I won't laugh."

"It's not about you possibly laughing, it's about… how it will affect us."

"Isabella-"

"It's nothing really."

"I think it's more than nothing."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I believe I do."

Isabella paused, "You think you know what?"

"What you're about to say…"

"Okay then, smarty-pants… enlighten me."

Phineas took in a deep breath before speaking; "You're probably going to tell me something that you've been wanting to say for years now. It's something that's been in your mind and heart for a long time. And… it's also something that I've been oblivious to for too long now."

Isabella's eyes widened, "Phineas I-"

He took her hands and shook his head, "Let me finish, Isabella please. You felt ignored, disappointed and heartbroken because of my obliviousness. I have to say firstly that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times that you tried to get my attention and I ignored you. I'm sorry for blowing you off when you tried to reach out to me. And I'm sorry for not paying attention to you… in Paris."

Isabella shook her head, "You were excited, I don't-"

"Isabella you're an amazing girl! You are the most amazing girl that I could ever know. You've been a great best friend and I'm so happy that you are in my life. And there's only one thing more that I can think of to say."

He looked deep into Isabella's shocked eyes, and spoke slowly, "I… I love you, Isabella. I always have I just… never knew I did, until tonight."

Tears stung Isabella's eyes and fell down her cheeks. Phineas was afraid that he's hurt her in some way,

"What is it, Izzy? Did I do or say something wrong?"

Isabella whimpered and shook her head, "No, Phineas… you said everything right. You said things that I was too afraid to say."

Phineas smiled and stroked her hand, "Oh good… I thought that I did something wrong. I'm still unsure about this whole romance thing."

"But what about the time you helped Baljeet find romance? You did a great job with that."

"Yeah well… this is different. Way different, and do you know why?"

Isabella shook her head. Phineas sighed and cupped her chin in his hand,

"Because it's you. I want everything to be perfect for you. You deserve the best and… I'm not sure if I'll be able to deliver that."

Isabella shook her head again, "You are the best, Phineas. I couldn't ask for anything better. I… I love you, and only you. I will never love anyone else like I love you."

Phineas smirked, "I think I could get used to saying those words to me…"

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Phineas held his breath, "You… you really want me to?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I've been wanting you to kiss me for years, Phineas."

He grinned and tipped her chin up. They both closed their eyes and let their lips meet. Their lips moved slightly taking in the intense passion that they felt. Isabella's hand twirled some of Phineas's hair, while he slid his behind her back to pull her closer to him. This kiss was definitely way overdue for them.

After they broke apart for some air, they could only utter one word,

"Wow!"

The evening went on very smoothly. Isabella was curled up next to Phineas, while he held her tightly. They both were very content with the silence. They only had thoughts and eyes for each other.

At one point, Phineas looked at his watch and groaned, "Oh man, it's almost eleven. I have to head home."

Isabella sat up and entwined her fingers with his; "I'll walk you home…"

After they both jumped down off the roof, they walked hand in hand to Phineas's house. They didn't want this night to end but alas it had to.

Once they reached the door, Phineas pulled Isabella in for another kiss. Time seemed to have stop for those blissful seconds that their lips touched.

Isabella pulled back and smiled, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Phineas grinned dreamily, "Yeah…"

"So… goodnight."

"Yeah…"

Isabella giggled and pecked him on the cheek, "I love you."

"Yeah… I mean, yes… I love you too, Izzy."

She ran off into the street and waved to him once she reached her yard. He waved back at her and went inside the house.

All was quiet, so he tip toed upstairs into the room him and Ferb shared. He slipped into the room without a sound, put his pajamas on and crawled into bed.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, everything that happened last night filled his head. He started smiling again dreamily, just as a bright light hit his face.

He blinked twice and turned towards the light, which was coming from Ferb's bed. His brother had heard him come in and was now shining a flashlight into his brother's eyes.

Phineas groaned, "What? I'm tired alright."

Ferb blinked.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, so you can just be quiet."

Ferb blinked again.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what happened… me and Isabella had a great time, all of our feelings are now out in the light and we kissed… twice."

No answer still.

"Happy now? Good, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Ferb."

As Phineas slid under the covers, he almost thought he heard Ferb snicker and mumble,

"Well… it's about time."

* * *

><p><strong>I like writing lovey dovey scenes! I hope I did it okay... I had an easy time writing lovey in my FN 2 story, so... hopefully this will be sort of easy as well. Okay there's going to be two more chapters in this story! :D Please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***Falls off the chair from shock* How can this be? I only have like... three chapters up and already there's almost thirty reviews? Thank you guys so much! Cookies for everyone!**

**disneyisbeautiful: Yes, yes you do. The opening is epic, and the whole movie is just... amazing! Dreamworks animation does a splendid job with their movies.**

**Tangledsawesome: I'm on a roll, lalala! Yay for fluffiness! XD**

**Tangled4ever: Thanks so much! And yes, a oneshot is a one chapter story. It doesn't have to be fluffy or romance, it could be angst or adventure as well. It's just a one chapter story of whatever. XD**

**d6410: Thanks so much! **

**Okay... I watched a bit of Phantom of the Opera while writing this, so... it's gonna hold some fluffy stuff, and some sad stuff. Enjoy! I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>After everyone heard the news about Phineas and Isabella confessing their feelings to each other, everyone could definitely agree on one world,<p>

"Finally!"

The two were inseparable for the rest of that summer. Wherever he was building something incredible, there she was. Whenever she was receiving a high honor for being the Fireside Girl troop leader, there he was cheering her on.

Once school started, all the other kids were happy to see Phineas and Isabella walking hand in hand to their classes. Everyone could agree that they made the cutest couple in the whole school. Nothing could separate them now. That is… until next summer…

Phineas and Ferb were working on one of their projects, when Isabella burst into the yard, crying. Both boys stopped what they were doing and rushed to her aid. Phineas held her tight and tried to sooth her,

"What's wrong, Izzy? Are you hurt?"

Isabella shook her head, "No it's not that… my mom and I have to move away!"

Phineas's eyes widened, "What? But why?"

"Her job… is taking us all the way to Utah. We have to pack up and leave by the end of the week!"

"You can't leave! Not now, not when everything's great."

"The worst part is, she thinks it would be for the best. She thinks we've been getting too serious too early."

Phineas held her tighter, "I don't care what people say, I don't want you to leave!"

Isabella sobbed, "I don't want to go either. My home is here, every one of my friends are here… you're here! I don't want to leave."

"Don't worry, Isabella everything is going to be alright… I'll make sure of it."

But no matter how hard the two children begged and cried, Vivian could only shake her head,

"I'm sorry kids, but it's time for us to move on. I know it's hard but you two will get over it."

Of course they didn't. Phineas and Isabella spent every waking moment with each other, trying to figure out what to do. Ferb and him even tried creating something to make them stay, but of course nothing worked.

On their last night together, the two of them were sitting up on Phineas's roof. They stared up into the sky while holding each other tight. They didn't want this night to end.

Isabella sighed, "I can't believe I actually have to leave tomorrow."

Phineas nodded, "I know… it hurts to even think about it."

"There's no one else you know…"

He shifted so he could look at her, "What do you mean?"

"Phineas I don't want to be with anyone else but you. There's no one else out there for me. It's you and it's always going to be you. That's how I feel, if you don't feel the same I'll understand-"

"Isabella will you be my girlfriend?"

She was shocked to hear Phineas say that. Sure they never called themselves a couple out loud but she thought it was pretty obvious.

"Phineas I thought we were 'girlfriend and boyfriend'?"

"I… never asked though, and I thought that if I did it would change things. I thought that you would have to stay and never leave."

Isabella gasped, was Phineas Flynn crying? Those tears dripping down his face answered that question.

"I thought that if we made it official, you would never have to leave. I want you in my life, Izzy. I never want you to leave me!"

Isabella stroked his cheek, "Oh, Phineas of course I'll be your girlfriend… but that still doesn't change the fact that I have to leave tomorrow."

Phineas pushed her back, "No! That was supposed to work! That was all I could think of. Everything else didn't work so this HAD to…"

"I'm so sorry, please don't be sad. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Isabella… I can't… I can't do this. I hope you understand that I just can't."

Isabella's eyes widened, "What do you mean? You can't do what?"

He went to the edge of the rooftop and began climbing down, "Goodbye, Izzy… hope you have a good life."

Isabella sat there in shock. Did he just leave her here alone? Hearing the window they came through to get up on the roof shut answered that question.

Isabella's bottom lip trembled as she also began to climb down. Once she reached the ground, she began walking home. Her hands covered her face as she cried. Nothing would ever make her feel happy anymore.

She suddenly felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and saw Ferb standing behind her. He reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue.

She took it gratefully, "Thanks, Ferb… I guess you heard everything right?"

He sadly shook his head.

After clearing her nose, Isabella sighed, "I don't know what to do, Ferb. We've tried everything but nothing came of it… maybe it's just not meant to be."

Ferb shook his head.

"What are you trying to tell me? Please tell me what I should do."

Ferb only handed her a picture of her, Ferb and Phineas.

She took it and looked it over, "Thanks, Ferb… I guess. But how's this going to help me?"

She was shocked when the quiet British boy hugged her. She hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture,

"I guess this is it… I'm really going away. I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Ferb pulled back and just blinked.

Isabella chuckled, "Still a man of action, even when things are bad. Do me a favor and tell Phineas I said goodbye, okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Ferb… I'll see you…"

She didn't finish what she was saying because she knew that she would never see her two friends for a long time, if ever.

After she left, Ferb made his way back into the house and up the stairs. He saw that his stepbrother was hiding under the covers. He frowned at this, so he picked up a pillow and flung it at Phineas.

Phineas yelped and popped out from underneath, "What was that for?"

Ferb crossed his arms.

"What? Oh you're wanting me to talk about what went on between me and, Isabella right?"

Ferb blinked and nodded.

"It's over, Ferb. She's leaving… I finally had the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend, only to find out she's leaving. I feel so… depressed."

A quiet British voice spoke up, "How do you think she feels?"

Phineas propped himself up, "What do you mean 'how do you think she feels'? She's probably miserable, she's leaving everyone and everything to go to a whole new place."

Ferb nodded.

"What are you trying to get at? Wait a second…"

Ferb cracked a half smile. His brother is finally getting it.

"She's going to be alone at a faraway place. She needs me now more then ever! Oh, Ferb I've made a mistake. I've got to go and fix it."

Phineas threw on some clothes and shot his brother a grateful smile as he left, "Thanks, Ferb… you're the best!"

After he left the room, Ferb smiled a bit more,

"Happy to help…"

Isabella just tucked herself into bed but sleep had escaped her. Tomorrow she would be boarding a plane to Utah and would have to leave those she cared about and loved behind. It's so not fair!

Suddenly she heard a 'tapping' sound on her window. She turned to see what it was and saw… Phineas?

She gasped and went over to the window. After opening it she helped the boy inside,

"Phineas what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Phineas hugged her tight and started crying,

"I'm so sorry, Isabella! I'll never leave you hanging like that again! Will you ever forgive me?"

Isabella felt tears running down her face, "Of course I do, Phineas… I know you didn't mean it."

They pulled back and looked at each others tear stained face.

Isabella chuckled, "We're a total mess, aren't we?"

Phineas smiled slightly, "I guess you could say that, that's another reason why we make a good pair I guess."

"Well… we have tonight, what do you want to do?"

"Can we just… hang out?"

Isabella nodded, "Sure, Phineas we can just hang out."

And so they did, they sat on Isabella's bed and held each other tight. They weren't tired so sleeping wasn't an option. They did look up at each other every few minutes to share a small, but passionate kiss.

This wasn't the end, right? Something has to happen to make everything all right again.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Thanks for reading! <strong>

**LOL, I'm just joking, no we still have at least one more chapter to go! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay we're not quite down with the story. There will be one last chapter and then that will be it! ... not gonna cry, not gonna cry...**

**disneyisbeautiful: Aw... so sad. And yes, Ferb is great, isn't he?**

**d6410: Dun dun DUN! lol ;)**

**lilaily: Hm... not quite that... read on to see what happens...**

**Tangled4ever: You're most welcome, glad I could help. XD**

**Gyaradosmaster: Thanks so much, and yeah that idea is over used. I didn't think I would use it but... I did... Ferb is da man! He's awesome!**

**Tangledsawesome: Thanks! I'm a pretty fast typer when I have an idea... this chapter took longer to write because I went a little brain dead. blech! I agree, they're the best Disney Channel couple! Unlike the other shows... (no offense to anyone who likes A.N.T Farm, Good Luck Charlie, Jessie etc... but I do not like those shows). I do like Wizards though... Selena Gomez is adorable!**

**miniprincess101: Oh thanks for saying so! XD Means a lot! Phinabella 4ever!**

**thewolfstar: lol... no need to freak out things will work out. Ferb IS the boss! He rules!**

**Crazy Man: No way, man! I'm not going to leave you guys hanging... don't worry. ;)**

**Okay I don't own phineas and ferb (if I did... what would I do... hm...)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by very slowly. Isabella did leave the next morning, leaving her heartbroken boyfriend behind.<p>

Although he tried to hide it, Phineas felt like he was dying inside. He felt like there was a giant hole in his heart that could never be mended. And for an eleven year old, that can be pretty serious. He had a hard time just getting up in the morning, let alone get on with his day without her.

Ferb noticed Phineas's behavior as well. He doesn't get up before his alarm anymore; his imagination has seemed to run dry and worst of all… he hardly smiles anymore.

Phineas and Isabella still talked over the phone but only once a week for about ten minutes. The long distance charges were high in Danville, so that's all Phineas's mom would allow. But it was clearly not enough time for the two young lovers.

All Ferb wants now is to have his adventurous brother back. And he aims to get him back… just how? He's been thinking and planning over the summer, just to tell his mom the idea. It's just a matter of if she and Vivian would allow it or not.

*** Two Days Later ***

Phineas was sitting on his bed, tracing the patterns on the mattress cover and sighing. Tomorrow he and Ferb would have to start their first day of middle school… without Isabella.

She was one of the only ones out of their group that was really looking forward to middle school. And now she would have to experience it alone… he would have to experience it without her.

He soon heard the door open and shut. He didn't bother looking up and judging by the silence, it was probably Ferb

"I don't want to talk, Ferb," Phineas spoke, "I haven't talked about it all summer, and I'm not going to talk now."

There was no answer.

"She's not going to be here for the first day of middle school… she's going to be all alone in a new school, while I'm here with all of my friends… it just doesn't seem fair."

Phineas felt two comforting hands on his shoulders.

"Ferb I don't want comfort," Phineas tried to shake off his brother's hands, "so please, just leave me alone!"

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

Phineas's head snapped up. That voice… could it be? He turned around and saw his long distance girlfriend standing right behind him, tears in her eyes and her hands still on his shoulders. Phineas cried out in surprise, then flung himself at Isabella. The two of them held unto each other and started crying.

After he calmed down, Phineas pulled back to look in her eyes, "But… you were in Utah… what are you doing back here?"

Isabella gave him a little smile, "You have your brother to thank. He talked to your mom, who talked to my mom, who finally relented and allowed me to come back to Danville."

"What… Ferb did this? How… when…?"

"According to your mom, he's been working on this all summer. He wanted everything to be perfect."

"So… you and your mom are moving back next door?"

"No… my mom is still in Utah… I'm living here with you guys until my mom is able to move back herself."

Phineas smiled wide, "Oh, Izzy… that's great!"

They both hugged again and let out some more joyful tears. They both broke apart when someone in the room started clearing their throat. It was Ferb.

He cleared his throat again and spoke, "For what it's worth… I missed her too…"

Isabella laughed, "Oh come here you!"

Ferb walked over to the happy couple and joined their hugging spree.

Phineas tapped his brother's shoulder, "Hey… thanks, Ferb… I don't know how you did it, but thank you! And I'm sorry for the way I was for the whole summer."

Ferb just shrugged, meaning that all was forgiven.

Isabella stood up, "The summer is not quite over guys, we still have one more day to make summer ours. So let's do something."

Phineas tapped his chin and then snapped his fingers, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb smiled, relieved that his high strong brother was back again.

So the three reunited friends spent the rest of that summer day together. They were determined to make this last seized. They went about their day until Linda called them in for dinner.

"So boys and… Isabella," Linda spoke, once they were seated, "are you guys kind of excited about school tomorrow.

Ferb gave her a thumbs up, while Phineas smiled at Isabella and held her hand under the table, "It will certainly be an adventure."

The next day, the three children started their first day of middle school. It wasn't bad at all because they had each other to depend on. The school year went on without any problems.

Isabella and Phineas continued to grow closer together. Their bond was one that could not easily be broken. Everyone could see already that the future was bright for these two young ones.

And boy, were they ever right…

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the short chapter guys! :( It took me awhile to finally write this little bit down and I gotta say, I don't think I like it. I promise that the last chapter will be longer and filled with Phinebella sweetness! Hopefully my slight writers block will not interfere! I'll be leaving tomorrow for a trip and will be back Thursday. So, if I get enough feedback and reviews, I will start on the next chapter and will try and post it up tomorrow. Okay, please hit the little button below if you want more. ;D And as always, thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are... the last chapter. Hopefully it will live up to everyones expectations and of course, please enjoy reading! Here are the last shoutouts for this story.**

**SmmrBlngs2U: lol, well here you go! XD**

**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks so much for reading! And thanks also for reading my FN story. Hope you're liking it! :)**

**PhinebellaLover: I'm glad you love it. ;)**

**thewolfstar: Woohoo happy dance time! lol... kudos to Ferb!**

**teacup918: Thanks! Carpe Diem!**

**ScissorBlade: Hello! lol, I'm not sure what they did... I'll leave that to the mind of the reader. And I know, that did sound a bit 'vague'. I didn't mean for it to come out that way so hopefully I fixed it with this chapter. Thanks for reading though! :D**

**lilaily: Aw thank you. ;) Thanks for reading.**

**Tangled4ever: Yep, last chapter. And I'll start on a new chapter for 'he's a thief, you're a princess' when I return home. Expect an update for that either beofre or during the weekend. :D**

**Okay, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

><p>It was found out that it would take about a year before Vivian would be able to move back next door to the FlynnFletcher residence. So until then, Isabella lived in the spare room of her new home.

Surprisingly, Candace was more than excited to have Isabella living with them. She had adopted Isabella as her new younger sister and did a bunch of sister things with her.

Having her near all the time made the friends grow closer and made the boyfriend and girlfriend bound grow stronger. Both Isabella and Phineas thought about their future together, just for fun.

So far they decided they were going to like in a hundred story house, with a huge movie theater built right into it, a huge amusement park would be right outside their door and they would have Phiniasdroids and Ferbots to keep the place clean. They would throw the best parties every night, and stay up until past midnight. Phineas and Ferb were already working on the designs for their future house.

Soon after the school year ended, Vivian was able to come back to the Tri State Area and Isabella moved back in with her mother. They missed each other very much and Vivian couldn't get enough of big the kids grew.

And they continued to grow. Each summer they'd spend it together, building amazing inventions, watch them mysteriously disappear and then do it all over again the next day.

Phineas and Isabella, although a couple, still acted like great friends during their younger years. Isabella fully understood that Phineas wasn't the 'romantic' type, and she didn't mind at all. There would be a time and place for them to be fully in love.

And that time was called high school!

During their freshmen year, Phineas asked Isabella to be his official girlfriend, to which she replied with squeals of joy and hugs.

They stayed together throughout all of high school, and were voted 'best couple' during their junior and senior prom.

Ferb on the other hand, was content to keep himself single through all of high school. He was voted the most tallest, brightest, athletic boy in the whole school, which just made the girls to fawn and drool over him. He would only roll his eyes, and gave them an occasional wink. He enjoyed being a tease for the ladies.

Finally one of the biggest days of their life came… high school graduation.

All three of them were preparing to graduate on top of their classes. Ferb, although he didn't run, was valedictorian and had to make the high school speech. The first time that he heard this, people say that he almost passed out from shock. The real story, according to Isabella and Phineas, was that Ferb was drinking soda when he had heard and spit it out all over himself. Long story short, Ferb was doomed to say more than ten words for graduation.

When that day finally arrived, Isabella was helping her boyfriend tie up his bow tie right before the service,

"You nervous?" she asked,

Phineas chuckled, "I'm fine, it's Ferb that I'm worried about. He hasn't said anything all week though. I'll bet he's saving his voice for today."

"So he's actually going to say a speech?"

"If you call a single piece of paper a speech, then yes… yes he is."

Isabella grinned, "He actually wrote it out? Wow, he's organized."

"Tell me about it… okay be honest, how do I look?"

Isabella looked her boyfriend up and down. He definitely looked much different then the young naïve boy she fell in love with years ago. He was now taller than her; his strong muscular arms were visible underneath that shirt he was wearing, but there is one thing that would never change… his red messy hair.

She gave him an approving smile, "You look very handsome. What about me?"

Phineas had to admit, she was gorgeous. She had long ago hung up her pink dress and switched to skinny jeans and tank tops. Her figure was slim and she still had that same sweet look about her. Her long black hair draped down past her back and flowed whenever she walked. Yep, she was perfect in his eyes.

Phineas smiled, "You look beautiful, love."

She smiled wide and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "We should get seated. The ceremony is about to begin."

They walked to their seats hand in hand and waited for Ferb's big moment. After the principle's long and dreary speech, Ferb was called up to the stage. As he walked up from his spot, all the single girls in the room called out his name and started crying.

Ferb just cleared his throat and spoke, "Well… this is something that I'd never do if given the choice…"

His fan girls clapped and shouted out his name.

He winked at some, "So I'm going to make this short, but I'll also make it memorable."

After the girls fully quieted down, Ferb began,

"It's amazing to see how much my friends have grown up. It seems that it was just yesterday when my brother and I were building a roller coaster in our backyard. And now… we're grown up and ready for the next stage of our lives. Although most of us will probably go our own separate was, we will always share one thing..."

He paused for a moment, making the silence in the air grow intense.

"… the fact that wherever we are, or whoever we're with… we will have summer every year. And there will be times that we can make something of it and make it our own. And when that time comes for me, that is something I'm going to hold unto… forever."

After he finished, thunderous applause exploded in the gym. Everyone stood and gave the normally quiet British teen a standing ovation.

Phineas clapped and cheered the loudest for his stepbrother. He was so happy for him. Isabella clapped and wiped a few wayward tears from her eyes.

After the diplomas were all handed out, the real party began. Everyone changed into their regular clothes and returned to the gym, only to find it transformed into an amazing dance party, thanks to Phineas and Ferb.

On their way in, Phineas clamped his brother on the shoulder and gave him an approving smile,

"You did it, Ferb. You said more than ten words, how does it feel?"

Ferb just gave him a blank look and a thumbs up.

Phineas chuckled, "And now he's back to being just a man of action."

Ferb just shrugged and nodded over towards somebody else. Isabella was walking over towards them, a huge smile written on her face,

"You did great, Ferb! I almost wish you speak more often, you have a great speaking voice."

Ferb rolled his eyes and smirked.

The music started to kick in, so Phineas held his hand out for his girlfriend,

"Shall we dance, milady?"

Isabella giggled while taking it, "I'd love to, Phineas."

He led her out to the dance floor and put her hand on his shoulder. She put her other hand around his neck and felt his hands rest lightly on her hips. They rested their foreheads on each other's forehead and swayed to the music.

It was a perfect moment for them. They graduated together, they're still living close together and now they're dancing together. Things couldn't get any better, right?

Phineas smiled against Isabella's face and spoke, "Hey… I've got something I want to show you."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Right now?"

Yes right now, come on it won't take too long."

He grasped her hand and led her out of the gym. They walked down the empty halls and stopped in front of a bunch of lockers.

Isabella looked around, "Phineas I don't think we should be out here."

Phineas looked all around, "Nobody will notice our absence for a few minutes…"

Before she could answer, his lips collided with hers. She squeaked in surprise but soon fell into the kiss.

After they broke apart, Phineas felt dizzy as he spoke, "Izzy… will you marry me?"

Isabella's eyes widened, "What did you say…?"

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. Let me try again." he cleared his throat and took her hands, "Isabella I love you so much, and if I'm not mistaken I know you love me too. And… I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. Izzy you're my life, my love and my sunshine."

He got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box. Isabella's eyes filled with tears,

"Phineas I-"

"Isabella, my love… will you make me the happiest guy on earth and be my wife?"

He popped open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, with tiny amethysts lining the sides.

Isabella was now crying openly, "Oh, Phineas yes! Yes I will marry you!"

He smiled wide and slipped the ring carefully on her finger.

She admired the ring for a second before looking up at Phineas,

"It's perfect, Phineas."

"I'm so glad you like it, Izzy. I love you so much."

"I love you too… now are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He smiled wide, took her in his arms and spun her around before kissing her passionately on the lips.

After they broke apart, Isabella sighed, "But, Phineas… we're so young, are you sure you want this?"

Phineas just shrugged, "That's the great thing about being engaged, you don't have to get married right away. We can wait as long as we want."

"Hopefully not too long."

"Whatever makes you happy, my love." Phineas replied, taking his new fiancés hand, "Now come on, I want to dance with my new fiancé."

The two couple danced happily across the dance floor. Everyone they passed by gasped in amazement at the sight of the ring on Isabella's left hand.

Their future together was looking bright indeed. And although the wait felt like forever, they didn't wait too long before deciding on a date.

About a year later, Candace was helping her soon to be sister in law with her wedding dress.

"Isabella you look amazing." Candace sighed,

Isabella blushed slightly, "Thanks, Candace. I am so nervous, were you this nervous when you married, Jeremy?"

"Yes I was really nervous, but soon you'll realize there's nothing to be worried about. You guys love each other, and that's the one thing that you'll be able to build on with your new lives together."

"That's good… even though I'm having a hard time understanding what you mean."

"You will understand soon. Trust me, you will."

Satisfied with the way that she looked they both walked towards he door that would soon open up to them.

The music started up and soon the doors were open. Candace gave Isabella's hand one last squeeze before walking out first.

Isabella felt a tap on her shoulder and knew exactly whom it was.

"Yes, Ferb… I'm ready."

She looked at her soon to be brother in law and took his hand. He smiled warmly at her and begun to lead her down the aisle. Having him by her side gave her the strength to glance around at everyone. Her eyes finally focused on the man that stood up at the altar, who was looking at her lovingly.

She smiled at him and let her thoughts go back to the day when she realized that she loved this young boy across the street. Now that young boy is all grown up and on top of it all, loved her back and was ready to marry her.

Once they reached the altar, Ferb gave Isabella's one more squeeze before taking his place beside his brother.

Phineas smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it with a warm smile and waited the moment to say 'I do'.

That moment came and passed, and before they knew it the final words were spoken,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Phineas leaned in closer to his new wife and whispered in her ear,

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Isabella smiled at his words, took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

At long last the moment they've been thinking about almost their entire life, has now begun.

* * *

><p><strong>You don't know how hard it was to figure out what to have Ferb say. I had to think, 'if he were put up to this... what would he say and how much would he say?' Other then that, I think I'm happy with this chapter. This is my third time writing about a wedding and it gets easier to write about it. Okay, well guess that's it. My time in the Phineas and Ferb section must sadly end... I won't say goodbye because who knows, I may write another story for this section. So I'll just say, see you guys soon! XD Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
